Children This Days
by Bitchery13
Summary: Okita and Kagura as kindergartens. Sorry but that's alll I could think off.
1. Eyes

**Hello! Welcome to my other story. Please tell me if they're getting out of character. I need criticism. If you're to lazy to tell me, that's OK. For some reason I feel like they're out of character on the first page. And we all know that Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.**

Kagura was a transfer student who just came last week. She was the one that caught Okita Sougo attention the most. Everytime Kagura just have to play with the neighborhood boys, Okita just had to be a bitch to her.

"Oi China, playing with your boyfriends again."

"Get away from me sadist."

They were at the school play ground, and they were kindergartens.

When it was Kagura's first day of school, Kagura was stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookies.

_"Flashback"_

"Hey! You're gonna get fat when you grow up." said Okita.

"Shut up. Papi said that I'll become big and strong when I grow up. He never said that I'll get fat!" replied Kagura.

She seems to have anger issues. This is why she's Okita's favorite toy. "Sure you will. Look your face is chubby. Next your face will get fat and after that you'll be too lazy to do anything. Not only will you be fat when you grow up, but bald too. Just like your father. Fat and Bald! Then no one will want to marry you. But don't worry I'll take that responsibility. This way no boys will have to suffer."

"HAHAHAHAHA! When did you start caring about people? Any guy would be happy to take me as their wife. Except for you of course." Said Kagura

"Ummm... Kagura I wouldn't mind taking you as my wife." said Hongou Hisashi.

When she heard this, she started to blush. Okita saw this and without thinking he screamed at her. "China, you're as dumb as alway. I thought that a dummy like you would understand what I meant. But I guess you dumber than I thought." shouted Sougo. It seems like he was pissed at her. Kagura on the other hand didn't know what she did wrong.

_"End of flashback"_

It had been 2 weeks since that incident and he still won't talk to her. Until now. Kagura was shocked when he heard his voice. She tried her best to make him talk to her again but all her plans failed miserably. The sun was bright which lightened up the play ground. The neighborhood boys started to blush when they heard Okita calling them Kagura's boyfriend. Instantly the boy regretted what he said. He started walking away. Kagura got mad. He decided to pick a fight with her and decides to walk away from her like nothing ever happened. She grabbed him by his sandy brown hair and looked him in the eye. His eyes were red. Her favorite color. While she was staring at him, he stared back. Kagura's hair was red. It wasn't even long enough to reach her shoulder. It was a bit longer than his hair but not long enough to be tied back. Her hair had a bunny hair clip to pull back her bangs to show her ocean blue eyes. _Blue. _His favorite color.

They've been staring at each others eye for quite a long time, ignoring the stares and whispers of the people around them. At the same time they screamed, "I HATE YOUR EYE COLOUR!" They then glared at each others eye. _It's unfair. Why does he get to have everything I want. _Thought the little red head. _Tch...why does her eyes have to be blue. Its unfair. I wanted to have blue eyes ever since I saw her's. _Thought the sandy brown haired boy. _If I can't have it, then I might as well hate it._ The two children thought. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't hate it. Everyday Okita looked to see Kagura's eyes. He tried his best not to get caught. He smiled to himself. _'I didn't get caught once. ' _but soon his smile faded when he saw Hisashi with Kagura again. And as always a feeling he knows well started climbing its way to his mind, and then his heart. It was the feeling he felt every time the mayo freak and Mitsuba were together. He slowly walked away. He feared that if he stays too long the feeling will slowly rip him apart.

Kagura was happily playing with Hisashi. She looked around for the sadist but he was gone. _'Darn that stupid sadist. Does he know that I kept staring at him? Is that why he walked away. I was staring at him at the corner of my eyes while he stared at Hisashi.' _She started crushing her doll. The head started falling off while the others told her to stop, saying that it was the school property. The head slowly fall off as it hit the green, plain rug. Kagura did not know that the sadist was staring at her instead of Hisashi.

Everyday when they went home Kagura went with Sougo. Her father and Mitsuba had agreed for Mitsuba to take Kagura to their house and babysit her. Since her brother comes home late at night while her father was working abroad. Sougo was mad at first when Mitsuba told him that Kagura would stay at his house until her brother could pick her up. He asked his sister why couldn't her mom pick her up when he learned that she was dead, he decided it was alright for China to come to his house. It was like this ever since she moved in. When the day ended Mitsuba came and pick them up. The sun was turning an orangey red and the street was still moist from the rain in the morning. The trees were a nice green and you could hear the buzzing of the little bees. They passed the park where they usually play after school. The slides and swings were wet with tiny rain drops and the mud didn't dry. They both knew that they couldn't go there like they usually do to play after school. So they went straight to Sogou's home. It was quite and 3 more blocks until they reach their destination but Kagura wanted to break the awkward silence.

"Hey sadist why do you keep calling me China? Why couldn't you come up with a better nickname?" Kagura was the type who wants to know everything but decides to forget it. "When me and sis went to greet you as our new neighbors you were wearing the red cheongsam. Every single day and even after school. Your father even gave us some extra cheongsams for you to change in after school and if you spilled something on it.", " Neh Mitsuba-chan why can't I stay home by myself?", "That's because you're too young Kagura.", " Oh." mumbled Kagura. "You sure are dumb China." said Sougo. Kagura ignored him.

When they reached their destination they were surprised to see the mayo freak there with Gin-chan. It seems that the Sachan followed Gin-chan there and Tsukki came to stop her. Shinpachi came with Gin-chan and so did his sister Otae. Kondou also came. "Gin-chan!" Kagura screamed as she ran to the silver haired man's arm. Gin-chan lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. She put her head on top of his head and put her tiny arms around his forehead to hold on. While he support Kagura's back so she won't fall. Gin-chan and Kagura met when Gintoki saw Kagura crying. Kagura was holding a huge white dog on her arms. It seems that it was hit by a car. Gintoki brought the dog to the hospital with Kagura and walked the crying girl home. They then meet again when Kagura went to Sougo's home to play with him when he invited her to a competition of monopoly.

Sougo wanted to be carried but he was worried his sister was too weak to carry him since she was released from the hospital a month ago. Kondou, Mitsuba, and Hijikata looked at Sougo. He didn't show any emotions at all. He just gave his usual straight face. But they all knew that he wanted to do the same thing Kagura was doing. Riding on top of someone's shoulder. Like any child would with their parents. Kondou and Mitsuba was about to grab him when Hijikata snatch the little boy. The boy started screaming until Hijikata put the boy on his shoulder.

"Stop screaming would you." said the mayo monster.

"Shut up. I don't want to be carried by a monster that eats mayo like it's food."

"Mayo is food, stupid. I don't want to carry you either but I want to show that perm headed man I'm better than him, when dealing with children."

The last part was a lie of course. Okita Sougo might hate him but to Hijikata he deeply cared about his girlfriend's brother. Even though he tries to hide it.

The group went in the house, Mitsuba and Kondou smiled at each other when Hijikata took the role of the big brother.


	2. Hey, give me a piggyback

It was a sunny day. The sun was setting and the group of friends were chatting. While 4 idiots we're having a piggyback race.

"Hey prince sadist and prince mayo."

"What is it now China?"

"How 'bout a challenge?"

"What's it about?"

"Me and my piggy wants to race you for a piggyback race." said Kagura while pointing at Gin-chan.

"All right. I accept. But China if I win, you have to eat this whole bowl of dog food." said Okita while he points at a bowl of mayo.

"Fine, but if I win, I get to push you down the stairs."

"Hold on. Why the heck do we have to be the piggies?" Said prince mayo and the silver haired old man.

"Well it's because both of you are 14 and we're 4." said prince sadist

"Exactly." agreed China.

"What does age have to do with anything?" replied Gin.

"I don't know. What makes you think I know the answer. If you don't wanna be the piggy then I'll be it." said the pissed off Kagura.

"If China's doing it then I guess I have to too. To make it fair after all."

"All right piggies, it's time for our ride." said Gin-chan.

The 2 teenage boys was about to hop on the 4 years old's shoulder. To their surprise before they could hop on, Okita hopped on Kagura's shoulder. "Gin-chan, this is what happens if you don't wanna be the piggy. Me and prince sadist challenge you and prince mayo to a duel." Kagura started to smile while Okita started to smirk. "If we win you piece of garbage have to do anything we say for a whole week." Okita continued.

"Hahahaha! Do you really think that we'll agree to something like that. Well guess what if I win, all 3 of you have to do what I say for _2_ weeks!" said Gin-chan.

"What the heck do you mean by 3. Don't you mean 2?" said the mayo freak.

"How so?"

"Aren't we working together to beat the crap out of them?"

"Why?"

"What heck do you mean by 'why'?"

"I don't know."

"I give up." said the mayo freak.

"Sadist did you hear that? Prince mayo said he gave up."

"It seems that we win by default right China?"

The kindergartners were agreeing with each other that they won. They both turn their heads at the two teenagers and at the same time, they both smirk. "Hurry up and make our snacks... _Slaves."_

"Bullshit." The two teenagers screamed. "He gave up not me. So shouldn't he be serving me too?" Said Gin. "You asshole. We were suppose to work together."

"Well I don't want to."

"Then those sadistic brats won by default." said Hijikata while pointing at the two innocent kindergartners who were smiling 2 innocent big smiles, which was turning to the most sadistic smirk they had ever seen.

"Gin-chan..." said Kagura

"Hijikata-san..." said Okita

"We're glad you understand..." Kagura said. "So hurry up and get ready..." continued Okita. "For the race. Since _WE'RE GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU." _they both said, synchronizing their voices. The aura around them started to combine. The red and blue aura turned to a nice dark purple as the sadistic brats smiled their innocent sadistic smile.

"I wonder what's gonna happen when those two grow up?" said Gin-chan. He of course was scared, and so was the mayo freak.

They both thought,_'Shit was about to get real.'_


	3. Hello

"3..." Kagura started counting down, "2..." Sougo continued. While they were counting down, Hijikata and Gintoki started arguing. "Hey bastard, you be the pig." Said Hijikata, "Fuck no!" Replied Gin.

Hijikata grabbed Gin on his neck, "Well guess wha-" but 2 angelic voices screamed, "Go!". Sougo and Kagura started running leaving them behind.

"You bastards get back here!" Shouted Hijikata

" What the hell happened to 1? Don't tell me you forgot how to count!" Said Gin.

"Damn. Hey Gin, get on my shoulders. I can't handle it, if that brat Sougo wins."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Gin hopped on his shoulders.

"Fuck! Get off my shoulders, and go to my back instead."

A vein pop out of Gin's head."Am I really that heavy? Nah. You're just weak." Gin slipped down his shoulders and went to his back. Kagura on the other hand started complaining about Sougo.

"I feel something gross on my neck! Please don't tell me it's your dick?"

"And what if it is? Plus where'd you learned how to say that." Said Sougo

"Hah! I knew it, that's why it's so tiny, like a grain of rice." She started mocking him.

"Shut up! Just because you're taller than me by 23cm doesn't mean you have the right to say that, you flat breasted freak."

"Otae-chan told me that it'll grow when I'm 16." And it was true that Kagura was taller than Sougo by 23cm.

"Taking advice from another flat breasted freak won't help you, you know?"

Kagura knew he was right. Otae's breasts are as flat as a burned field or at least that's how Gin describe it. They stopped talking and Sougo knew that he won this argument but he was still pissed at what Kagura said.

2 more blocks to pass until they'll see the park. The park was the finish line. Kagura slowed down and Sougo didn't complain. He could hear her breathing hard. In his mind he thought of Kagura drowning in the blue then looked at the scenery and everything they saw made them smile. It was fall and the sun gave a bit of warmth while the wind made them shiver just a bit. The trees were red which made Kagura think of Sougo's eyes while the cloudless sky gave a nice blue that made Sougo think of Kagura's eyes. _'The leaves sure are nice. Look at them, they're all shriveled and dry just like that bastard's eyes.'_ Thought Kagura. _'Look how demented the sky is. Just like that pig's eyes.' _Thought Sougo. They both smiled a sadistic smile which quickly faded when they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Followed by Gin screaming,

"You bastards!"

Kagura's eyes widened and Sougo just stared at Gin, who was on Hijikata's back and his arms were around his head covering Hijikata's eyes. "Hey I can't see." He screamed. "Tch... How annoying." Gin replied and hold unto his hair instead making Hijikata scream more.

"Shoot. Hurry China, take the shortcut." Pulling her hair to turn left.

"Ouch..you jerk, just shut up, and don't tell me what to do."

Kagura started heading to the 'shortcut'. The shortcut led them to their secret hideout. When they first met, Kagura was crying due to the death of her mother. When Sougo saw her, he was about to tell her to leave because that was his secret place to cry when his sister was hospitalize. He saw her crying and just stared at her until she stopped. Sougo didn't know why she was crying and Kagura never told him. He only asked once which led to Kagura drowning herself with tears. That was the first and last time he would ask her. The hideout led them to the park where the finish line was.

"Hey Hijikata, follow them."

"Why?"

"They might get lost." Gin lied. He knew the two children knows their in and out a of the neighborhood more than anyone. That means they know all the shortcuts to the 'll always explore places where they shouldn't. They would always go home with bruises and scratches from their adventures and maybe from their fights as well, and every time you ask them where they've been, they would reply with, "It's a secret, that only the two of us knows.". This pissed off not only Gin but the rest of the group.

Sougo looked behind and got worried. "China, they're following us. Forget the shortcut." He pulled Kagura's hair just to make sure she was listening.

"I know, I know. Huff... Hufff...I don't want them to know where our hideout is."

Kagura turned to the right where the old sakura tree and passing that would lead them back to the original route.

"Hey Kagura, what the heck are you doing!?"

Shouted Gin. _'Damn. What the hell are they hiding from us, and what the hell is this 'hideout'.'_He thought. Seems that he overheard them.

"Nothing." Replied Kagura.

They passed the 2 blocks and the park was close by. _'Fuck.'_ The 2 boys thought. But to their luck a branch fell of a tree and hit Sougo making him unconscious.

"Bwahahahaha... Sadist?" Said Kagura

"Bwahahahahahahhahahahah!" Gin started to laugh.

"Hey! Shut up!" said Hijikata.

"Don't tell me you do care about the sadist." Said Gin as he started to smirk.

"It's.. It's not.. Just shut up OK?" Screamed Hijikata.

Meanwhile...

"Hey sadist, are you OK? Hey hold on properly, you're gonna fall like that." Said Kagura.

" ... "

"Hey, don't ignore me. Or I'll drop you!" She threatened.

"..." still no reply.

Hijikata used this chance to run past them. "Hahahaha! See you later suckers!" Screamed Gintoki.

"You bastards..."Kagura stopped and looked at the ground while the unconscious body leaned against her head.

"Oii..Don't tell me she's gonna cry." Said Hijikata as he stopped. He started turning around. Gintoki's eyes widened.

" No! Don't turn aroun-"

Too late. Kagura throwed the unconscious body straight to Hijikata's head. _**Thud! **_Gin was thrown over and Hijikata fell hitting his head first on the concrete while Sougo was caught by Gintoki. "Hahaha, now there are two unconscious bodies lying on the ground." Kagura started heading straight towards them. Her body was swaying from one side to another. Ever since her mother died, she was suffering from multiple personality disorder. And this personality is what Gin likes to call "drunkard'. Kagura took Sougo's body away from Gin and said, " Hurry up _Sou-kun. We have ~ to_ win the race *hic*." She started dragging his body and headed down to the park. She started to look like she was drunk herself with all her swaying and stumbling and even her face was all red.

"Hey Hijikata-san, hey wake up." When the body wouldn't budge he picked it up and thrown it over his shoulders and run passed Kagura. "Almost there. Hahaha we're gonna win this and wake up you mayonnaise monster." He said. "Not so ~_ fast.*hic* *hic* *hic*_" Kagura started to smile while Gin started to run his fastest speed. _**Thud! **_Kagura throwed Sougo on Gin's head."Hehehehe..._ Now there~are 3 unconscious bodies." _She went and picked up Sougo's body again which was now covered in bruises and cuts. She looked at it and smiled happily as she dragged him away." What fun things you can do with a body. *hic* *hic*."

She finally reached the finish line and to Gin's horror, he woke up and found himself watched them as they crossed the finish line and all he could do was watch. "Noooooooo!" He screamed at the top of his lungs which woke up the mayonnaise monster. "What the heck are you doing?" He screamed as he hit the silver perm's head. "OUCH! That hurts you bastard." Screamed Gin. " I don't give a fuck whether it hurts you or not." Said Hijikata. "You bitch! We fucking loss, thanks to you." The argument went on for about 10 more minutes, but they stopped when they saw the 2 children sleeping peacefully on the benches. They went over there and Hijikata picked Kagura up while Gin picked Sougo. They started going home. When Gin saw Kagura move he asked her a few questions.

"Hey Kagura, is Kamui bringing you to 'Bring your siblings to school' day on Wednesday?" He asked.

"No" she replied sleepily. Her eyes were still closed.

"Well then why don't you come with me. After all the gorilla couples are bringing Shinpachi as their sibling and Mitsuba-san is bringing Sougo as her sibling." He tried to convince the red headed kid.

"But we're not blood related." She said

"You don't have to be blood related to be a family." Said which made Kagura's eyes open halfway.

"Oh... Then I guess I'll be your lil' sis for a day." With this she fell asleep with a bright smile on her face.


	4. Do You Care About Her or Not

**Author's note:**

**This is based on my fucked up teachers. I'm sorry to those who are offended by this chapter but I'm pissed at my teachers so yeah. Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki and this chapter is based on my fucked up school.**

In Gintama High, Gintoki keeps thinking about his school. _'The teachers here, sure are bitches.' _He thought _'Fuck this messed up school.' _He started walking down the halls. Gintoki heard someone coming towards him. *thump* *thump*"Gin-san good morning!" It was megane, he looked like he was about to punch a wall. "Ah! Megane, what's wrong?" Why did he even asked what's wrong. He knew why he's mad. It's all thanks to this fucked up school. Gintoki and Shinpachi had problems with their teachers. The problem has started growing. It started involving his friends. "That damn bitch started an argument with me and blamed me for starting it." Said Shinpachi. "Was it , , or ?" said Gintoki. "None. It was ." Mrs. Wig was the principal. "Maybe you should stop fighting with the principal before you get expelled." Said Gintoki. "But she started it. She started saying how she knows every single thing about music, then she started getting mad at Otsu for correcting her mistake when she sang too low." Shinpachi punched a wall making a dent. Gin sighed. "What song did she sing?" Shinpachi calmed down a bit and replied. "It was Chome Kou Nanza Kuso Kurae." Shinpachi sighed. "Wasn't that the song Otsu sang at her concert yesterday. I have to say it was a big hit..." _'For such a dumb song.' _He thought, thinking it was better for him to keep his mouth shut for the last part. "That's right, and that bitch thought she could sing better than her. She thinks she knows everything about music. She thinks..." _'*sigh* When will he stop complaining.' _Thought Gin. Shinpachi kept complaining until his sister came and interrupted their conversation. "Shinpachi we have to go or you know what'll happen." She said.

All three of them went to class. But they were 3 minutes late. "Shinpachi, Otae, Gintoki go to the hall for being late." Said Mrs. Virgin. The three sighed. They weren't the only ones that were late. There were five others yet she only got mad at them. Ms. Virging plays favorites and when her favorite 'students' were suppose to get in trouble, she blames someone else. Even though it wasn't their fault. "The three of you should stop being late." Said their homeroom teacher. "But Ms. Virgin, the others were late too." Complained Shinpachi. "Shinpachi if you want to talk back I'm sure that the principal would like to listen to what you have to say." Said Ms. Virgin. "..." There was silence until she said, " I hope you learned your lesson." They all went inside after that. _'Why does she always get mad at us?' _Thought Gintoki. _'That damn virgin.' _Thought Otae. _'*sigh* It's unfair. Why didn't she get mad at the others? Oh yeah, they're her favorite students.' _Thought Shinpachi. They looked at their teacher. She was supposed to be a substitute for 6 months until their teacher comes back. The reason why their original teacher couldn't teach them was because she got pregnant last year. After class 3-A's teacher got a better job, she left making their original teacher teach 3-A while Ms. Virgin became their teacher for the whole year.

"Huh? You guys keep getting in trouble. Haha! Look at me, I didn't get in trouble even though I was late. After all, teachers hate delinquents like you and someone like me, a smart amazing talented student shouldn't have to be in the same class with idiots." It was Anna. She's one of Ms. Virgin's favorite student. Anna started snorting out loud. "Will you shut up, you teacher's pet!" Screamed Shinpachi. Anna looked like she was about to cry. When people started giving her nasty looks, Anna started to cry. _'This bitch. Playing innocent by crying.' _Thought Gintoki and Otae. "Shinpachi after school head to detention. You know not to raise your voice and don't start calling people names. Your not in Kindergarten anymore." Ms. Virgin looked at him, she was annoyed by him and this made Shinpachi raised his voice louder. " But she provoked me." _'What the heck's wrong with her. I know she heard her provoking us.' _"Shinpachi go stand out the hall." She started to point at the door. Every student in the class started comforting the crying bitch but not everyone though. Gintoki, Otae and other students who were treated like shit by their teacher didn't comfort her, because of this their teacher gave them a nasty look. _'I don't feel like bringing Kagura and Sougo to this kind of school on Wednesday.' _Thought Gintoki.

Meanwhile at Sougo and Kagura's school, "Pssttt... China, I heard your going to 'Bring Your Siblings to School' day as boss's little sister." Said Sougo. "So what. Got a problem?" Replied Kagura. Sougo smiled. "No. I challenge you to a duel. I heard that madao is running a shooting game." Kagura looked at him confused. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is." Said Sougo. Kagura's face turned red out of embarrassment. "Stupid. Of course I know what that is. I just don't know what's 'Bring Your Siblings to School Day'." Kagura turned around to hide her face which made Sougo laugh. "You sure are dumb, and that name is too long. Let's just call it Sibling's day or China is Stupid day?" Kagura looked at him with anger. "If looks could kill, you would have been dead by now." Screamed Kagura. But she received erasers, books, and pencils thrown to her head by Sougo's masochists who were attracted to his sadistic pheromones and others who has a crush on him not because of his sadistic pheromones. "Ouch!" Said Kagura with a tear at the corner of her right eye. Sougo looked at her and sighed. "Whoever throwed those things hurry up and confess on your crimes." Said Sougo turning around, to see if anyone would confess. "..." No one. "*sigh* Didn't I tell you guys that I'm the only one allowed to beat her up." "..." No one spoke but every guy in the class went and throwed something at Sougo. Sougo dodge them and smirked at the boys. He started to look around to see the boys faces turn to a mixture of embarrassment and anger along with fear. He looked at Hisashi. He was upset at what he saw. Hisashi didn't throw anything at him but he just kept looking at Kagura who was rubbing her head. _'I can't believe it. China is taller than them so why do they like her, and just because all the other girls are too short for that bastard(Hisashi), doesn't mean he should like China.' _He thought. He sat back down. The teacher just looked at him and gave the girls a good job look. Seems that their teacher is not only a masochist, but a pedophile too.

When the bell rang they went out and saw Gintoki. "Gin-chan!." Screamed Kagura. "Where's sis?" Asked Sougo with panic in his face _'Did she started coughing blood again, or maybe...' _He started thinking things that might've happen to her. Gintoki looked at him and lifted him up, "She's helping our school to prepare for tomorrow. So she asked me to pick you guys up." He put Sougo on his shoulder, Sougo wrapped his arms around Gin's forehead as he picked up Kagura and carried her around his arms. "Gin-chan, me and sadist thought of a name for 'Bring Your Siblings to School Day'." Said Kagura happily. "Oh yeah? What's the name?" Asked Gin. "Well..." In truth Kagura and Sougo couldn't decide what to name it. "It's Sibling's day." Said Sougo. "Well I wanted to call it,' China should just die' but China here, got mad and started throwing her books at me." Kagura started biting Sougo's leg which kept hitting her face. " I'm glad you guys are getting along just fine." Said Gin.

At Kamui's school. Kamui's dad works as a teacher at his school then goes to his business trip at the afternoon leaving him and Kagura at home. Kamui kept leaving Kagura alone at home which led to Kagura choking on a plastic bottle's cap, because of that, Umibouzu decided to ask Mitsuba for help. In return he will sponsor her and his brother knowing that they are orphans. He would pay for their bills and other stuff. "Hey boss, is your sis coming tomorrow?" Said Abuto. "No, she's going with that silver haired man." Said Kamui. _'Damn. Does he care about his sister or not. If I ask him I might die. But it's hard to tell.' _Abuto had been wondering about that ever since he heard Kamui had a little sister. "So how's your sister doing? Does she like anyone? How old is she? When's her birthday?" _'Shit. Maybe I asked too much.' _Thought Abuto. "She's fine. I don't think she likes anyone. She's 4 and her birthday is at Nov. 3." Answered Kamui. "Wow you sure care a lot about your sister." Said Abuto. Sweat started dripping down his face. "I have no use for weaklings." _'_Said Kamui. He just kept smiling. '_Bastatd. Just because you have no use for weaklings doesn't mean you don't care about them. Especially if it's your sister.' _Abuto sighed and decided to ask again another time. Asking a question like that 2 times a day is a risk. _'Maybe I should just kidnap his sister and see his reaction. He might just say he doesn't care about her, so no one would think of using her as a hostage. Yes maybe that's why.' _Abuto kept thinking without noticing the stare his captain was giving him. _'Oh well.' _Thought Kamui. _'Abuto is just being Abuto.' _And they walked out the school.

**Author's note:**

**Most of their classmates are my own characters. Their personality are my classmates and so are the teachers. I was reading chapter 515 of gintama and I have a feeling Kamui does care about Kagura( I also have a feeling that Umibouzu is hiding something from Kagura). I also read chapter 516 which came out on Halloween. **


End file.
